


Miss Belivet

by Stranger_In_Town



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 18,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_In_Town/pseuds/Stranger_In_Town
Summary: It's 1953 and Carol is a recently divorced woman sharing custody of her 5 year old daughter with with her ex husband. She works part time at a furniture house and has a apartment on Madison Avenue.She's slowly adjusting to her new life when she meets her daughter's new teacher. Miss Belivet.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 261
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

To say Carol was excited was an understatement. So many emotions and thoughts rushed through her as she made her way to the elementary school her daughter, Rindy attended. Her daughter she hadn't seen all week but spoke to over the phone every night.

She pulls into the curb across from the school. Her red lips wide with a smile she can't contain as she looks at the educational building. "Mommy's here Rindy , darling."

She was early so she opened her purse and pulled out her cigarette case. Suddenly needing one.  
Lighting her cigarette , she steps out of the car and flick's her blonde hair. Taking a long drag.

The waiting mother leans against her car , wondering what her daughter is doing in class.  
Her daughter had been so happy when talking on the phone this week. Her little voice filled with excitement as she talked about her new teacher. How nice Miss Belivet is.

Carol couldn't help feel the pang of jealousy of this woman. This stranger who got to spend so much time with her daughter.

She stands there getting lost in thought. Wondering what this Miss Belivet looked like. She probably has silver hair with cat eyes reading glasses and a mole on her chin. She chuckles at her own bitchyness. 

She's sure Rindy has let it slip about her situation if Harge hasn't already. Her poor child being raised in a broken home. A broken family , being passed back and forth. She's sure she's going to be judged by this teacher just like the last one. She pulls her coat closed . Her red nails digging into the material.

She takes another long drag , trying to calm her nerves. Trying to ignore the other cars and parents waiting around to pick up their own children.

The bell finally rings and Carol stomps on her cigarette butt before hurrying across the road in her heels , stepping onto green grass.

Kid's come out of the building in waves and Carol swallows hard , trying to look for her little angel amongst the chaos of students.

She takes a step closer when she hears a high-pitched Mommy and her eyes finally find Rindy who's stepping aside , pointing in her direction with with a bright smile. Obviously talking about her to someone which makes her frown and raise her gaze to see who her daughter's talking to but as she does she feels a sharp pain in the side of her head and her vision blurs. "What in the world... She falls to her knees onto the green grass. "Fuck"


	2. Chapter 2

Rindy's voice is still high-pitched but instead of being filled with excitement it was filled with panic and fear.

Carol shakes her head , trying to fight the cloudes in her eyes but it only makes it worse. She then feels a gentle hand on her shoulder and hears a sweet voice from the heavens filled with worry and concern.

"Ms Aird. Oh my god , are you alright?"

Before Carol can answer Rindy is throwing herself at her mother.  
Her little arms wrapping around her neck.

Carol can hear the little sobs. She wraps her arms around her daughter and blinks a few more times. Her vision finally clearing , she focuses on the the person , the woman kneeling in front of her. Her watery blue eyes widening at the beautiful young creature before her and locking with crystal green eyes that are staring at her.

The young woman is kneeled down in front of the fallen goddess. Her hand on a strong shoulder. Her heart beating faster in her chest as watery blue connect with her worried green. "Should I call someone? Mr Aird?"

"No" Carol snaps , tightening her hold on Rindy. She sees and feels the young woman flinch. "I'm sorry...but it won't be necessary. I'm fine , I'm just... She frowns not understanding what happened and feels the hand from her shoulder move away.

The young woman with chestnut hair and short bangs frowns heavily as she sees a boy pick up the baseball that had struck the blondes beautiful head. The boy then sticks out his tongue before running off to his smirking father. She shakes her head in disbelief. "Ms Aird..

"Please call me Carol." The blonde clears her throat. "And you are?"

"She's Miss Belivet Mommy. Remember? I told you about my new teacher." Rindy had pulled back to study her mother with her teary pale blue eyes.

"Of course." Carol smiles warmly at her daughter and kisses her wet cheeks.

"Mommy , is your head hurt from that boys baseball?" Rindy's face looks like she's to burst into tears again.

"Oh , is that what it was?" Carol sighs heavily. She reaches up poking where the hard ball had struck her head and winces.  
"It's a little hurt sweetheart."

The brunette chews on her lip. "You can't drive or walk home after a blow like that. Let me drive you home Ms... Carol." She smiles shyly when surprised blue look back at her with a raised , blonde brow.

"I have a car." The older woman informs the younger woman she eyes up and down who's kneeled in a brown skirt and is wearing a navy blue sweater with the sleeves pushed up. "But surely you have much more important things to do then escort me and my daughter home , Miss Belivet." She allows a small smirk.

"Actually no." The young teacher feels her cheeks and ears burning. She looks down and slowly pushes up off the ground and dusting her hands. "Please , I can leave my car...well truck, here and drive you and Rindy in your car."

"Please Mommy. Let Miss Belivet take us to your home." Rindy pleads with her mother.

Carol feels the air leave her lungs like she had been stuck in the gut. She fight's the fresh tears that want to burst free with the knowledge her daughter doesn't think of her apartment as her home. Though she can't blame her child. She's only been living there a few months. She rubs her daughter's arm before slowly pushing up. She finds a hand in hers , helping her up. She gives the teachers hand a little squeeze and smiles. "Thank you." Once steady on her feet she releases the warm hand reluctantly. "How would you get home dear?"

The brunette swallows hard. She had felt a tingling in her hand when locked with the older woman's. "Oh , I can just get a cab back here." She felt like nothing else existed in this moment. That she was in a little bubble as she stared into twinkling blue eyes.

"Can Miss Belivet stay for dinner Mommy?" Rindy tugs on her mother's coat.

Both women look down at the little girl who's looking up with pleading eyes.

"We don't want to take up anymore of Miss Belivet's time sweet pea. I'm sure she has plans for the weekend , just like you and I."  
She taps her daughter's little nose then looks to the young teacher who seems disappointed.

"I'll just head inside and get my handbag." The young woman turns around and hurries to the building and disappears inside.


	3. Chapter 3

"so what's your first name?" Carol questions as she watches the young teacher beside her in the driver's seat and who's eyes never leave the road. 

"Therese." The brunettes hands tighten on the steering wheel.

"Therese Belivet , that's lovely." Carol runs her fingers through her hair. She had a pounding headache and was grateful for the younger woman driving herself and Rindy home. "Do you have any plans for the weekend?" She can't help question.

"No , just organising next week's class lessons." Therese clears her throat while turning the steering wheel. "What have you and Rindy got planned?"

"There's a new exhibit being held... Rindy has never been to one but I think now might be a good time to introduce her to the arts." Carol turns in her seat and looks into the back to her little angel who's beaming up at her. She gives a little wink and returns the smile. "Art is very important. Don't you think so?" She turns her attention back to the young teacher.

Therese shifts nervously behind the wheel as she concentrates on the road and traffic. "I do." She swallows hard. "I dabble in photography myself."

"Really?" Carol's interest perks yet again at this beautiful , strange girl. "What kind of pictures do you take , Therese Belivet?"

"Oh , all kinds really. Whatever captures my interest." Therese gives a little shrug. "Nothing as good as you and Rindy will see at the art exhibition. It's just a hobby really."

"Well , perhaps we could see your... hobby sometime."  
Carol watches the younger woman squirming yet again and smirks to herself before pointing up a head. "Just there."

Therese carefully pulls the car into curb once she finds a space. She places it in park and turns off the ignition , pulling the key out. She hands it over to Carol. Her chest rising and falling as the older woman's fingers glide over hers.

"Thank you so much Therese." Carol opens her handbag and pulls out a twenty , holding it out for the younger woman to take.

Therese frowns heavily at the money in Carol's hand and she shakes her head. "It's okay." She mumbles before opening the car door and getting out. 

Carol swallows hard and watches as the door shuts and the young teacher waves down a cab. Disappearing inside of it.  
She internally groans , cursing herself as she shoves the money back into her handbag.

"Okay sweet pea." The blonde sighs heavily and forces a smile.  
"Are you ready to start your week with Mommy?"

Rindy nods eagerly.

"Okay , let's go." Carol opens her door , getting out. She shuts her door and opens the back passenger door for her daughter.

Rindy climbs out with her bag and looks around. "Where's Miss Belivet?"

"She got a taxi sweet pea ." Carol strokes her daughter's hair before closing the door and locking up the car. "She had to get back to the school where her own car is." She explains while seeing the disappointment.

"Truck." Rindy corrects her mother with sad blue eyes.

"Truck." Carol smiles softly. "You will see Miss Belivet Monday sweetheart." She pats her daughter's shoulder. 

Rindy nods her little head.


	4. Chapter 4

Carol tosses and turned in her bed.

She was absolutely kicking herself for how she handled the situation with the young teacher. She had asked Therese what her plans were for over the weekend. The young woman didn't seem to have much going on. So why the hell didn't she invite Therese to dinner with them.

She groans rolling in her bed. No , instead she insulted the kind , caring woman with money for her cab ride back to the school as soon as the key was back in her hand.  
She throws back the covers and swing's her legs over the edge. Therese's face and eyes haunting her. How the hell was she supposed to sleep.

She slips into her slippers and strides out of her bedroom, to the kitchen to make a pot of tea.

Carol did know the reason why she didn't invite Rindy's teacher up for a drink and dinner. "Harge." She snarls out her ex husband's name.

Everything she does or say , Harge is always there in the background. A dark shadow looming over her. Constantly worried what will get back to him. What he could use against her and she loved her daughter but sometimes she told her father things. Things he would then use to guilt her with. Just for having Abby in her life. Abby who has been there for her. Been there through all this mess. She wasn't going to cut her dear friend out of her life.

She turns and leans back against the counter. She wants to throw something across the room but she controls herself.   
Like always.


	5. Chapter 5

Rindy yawns in the back of the car as they head back to the apartment. "Mommy , I'm tired." The little girl says yet again.

"I know sweet pea. So is Mommy...we had a big day today." Carol glances into the review mirror and smiles.

It was true , they did have a big day. They had gotten out early. Had breakfast at a diner. Walked around central park then walked around the art gallery. Carol had to pick up Rindy and carry her around on her hip. Her little legs giving out and now her own legs and feet were killing her.

"I think we will just have some soup and bread tonight after our big lunch today."

Rindy wrinkles her nose. "It was hotdogs Mommy."

Carol laughs outright as she turns the steering wheel. She couldn't put nothing pass her daughter. "Soup will be quick sweet pea. Then we can curl up and I will read you a bedtime story. How does that sound?"

"Good" Rindy yawns again and her tired little eyes start to drop. "I hope Daddy doesn't take me away again"

That was it. Tears started to well. She was grateful they were  
almost home.


	6. Chapter 6

Carol swirls her rye. Her eyes down on the blank piece of paper. A pen in her right hand tapping against it. She wanted to write down everything. Everything she wouldn't have the courage to voice out loud.

The divorce and custody arrangement. How beautiful and kind Therese is. The feelings she stirred within her she thought dead and burried. Wanting to ask if she felt the same. 

She groans dropping the pen down on the still blank paper and throwing back her drink.

She runs a shaky hand through her hair. The now empty glass carefully placed aside on the table she's sat at near the kitchen.

Carol picks up the pen again and starts writing.

~~

"Miss Belivet." Rindy rushes into her classroom and up to her teacher who's sitting at her desk. "I did my homework."

"That's wonderful Rindy." Therese smiles at her favourite student. "You're here early." She looks at the thin watch on her wrist then looks up to the doorway to see the child's mother leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes , she was very excited to see you and tell you all about her weekend." Carol pushes hair back behind her ear then slowly moves towards the desk.

Therese smiles weakly at the older woman then turns her attention back to her student. "Rindy , why don't you go pull out your homework and put your bag away."

"Okay Miss Belivet." Rindy beams and hurries away to her desk and opens her bag.

Carol clears her throat and opens her handbag , pulling out a sealed envelope and holding it out with a shaky hand. "For you to read...if you so choose to."

Therese blinks and takes it but before she can say anything Carol is rushing to her daughter and squeezing and kissing her goodbye before hurrying out of the room without looking back or saying anything more.

She sighs heavily and runs her fingers over the envelope before opening it and pulling out the folded up paper.  
Her eyes widening as she unfolds the letter and starts reading it.

Dearest Therese

Please forgive me for being such the snob I was. It's hard to break old habits. You live your life a certain way , to be the perfect wife. Perfect mother. Everything I failed and continue to fail in just by being a decent human being.

I'm sure you have questions . Questions I will be happy to answer when little ears can't hear.  
I don't make it a habit of talking to strangers about it. But I would like to talk about it with you Therese. I feel I can trust you even though we don't know each other. I would like to get to know you.

Carol

Therese swallows hard. She notices the phone number in the corner of the letter and she can't help bring the paper to her face. Inhaling the scent. God it even smells like her.

She then remembers she had forgotten to ask how the older woman was.  
She had felt guilty leaving without saying goodbye to Rindy before getting a cab back to the school and now she just felt horrible for the way she acted but it appears Carol did also.

Carol who seemed so sad and lonely. Much like herself. Maybe she will call tonight. She did have questions but it didn't feel right to ask them aloud. Maybe she and Carol could get to know each other. Maybe she did feel the same way.

A smile spreads across her face. She checks her watch again. They had five minutes till the bell. She looks up at her student who's looking down at her homework.

She gets up from her desk and walks around to the silent child and places a hand on her shoulder. Looking down at the drawing of what appears to be Rindy and her mother in the park , holding hands. "What a beautiful drawing. You and your Mommy look very happy." 

Rindy looks up with a small smile. "Daddy didn't take me away."

Therese looks at the child with concern.


	7. Chapter 7

Carol is resting on the couch after getting Rindy to bed when she hears the phone start ringing. She prays it isn't Harge calling again as she pushes up from the couch and moves to the phone in the kitchen.

"Hello." Carol sighs heavily into the phone.

"Hi." Therese voice is soft and hesitant. "I read your letter."

Carol brings her hand to her chest. She had given up on the young teacher calling. "What are you thinking?"

"I would like to get to know you. To get to know each other."  
Therese looks up to the ceiling from where she's using the  
payphone in the hall of her apartment building. 

Carol leans back against the kitchen counter. "Come over tomorrow evening for dinner?" It's half demand , half request.  
"Unless you already have plans." The blonde closes her eyes and swallows hard.

"I don't. I would love to join you and Rindy for dinner.... what time?" Therese is starting to bounce on her heels.

"Let's say 6?" Carol opens her eyes and takes a deep breath.  
"Apartment 14B."

"14B." Therese repeats the number. "At 6." She pushes hair behind her ear nervously. "So.. how's your head?"

Carol can't help chuckle and starts to relax. "My head? Oh it's fine , though if you ask anyone else they would disagree." She laughs nervously. "I was more embarrassed then anything else." She pokes her blonde head where it's tender and lumpy.  
"Boys and their damn balls."

Therese giggles and it's music to Carol's ear's.

"How was your weekend?" Carol questions softly with a smile.

"It was okay , I got the lessons done...I went for a drive , taking pictures." Therese looks down at her feet. "Nothing exciting."

"It is if it's what you love to do." Carol flick's her hair. "Perhaps...I could join you sometime?"

Therese heart skips a beat. "I would like that."

"Perhaps next weekend." Carol offers and holds her breath.

"Yes " Therese feels like twirling on the spot but she controls herself. "I'll take you to my favourite place. I'll even pack us a lunch." 

Carol's knees feel weak and she's grateful for the counter. "Sounds absolutely charming."

Therese blushes. "Should I pack hotdogs?"

Carol rolls her eyes then laughs. "That child of mine. I think that was her favourite part of the day."

Therese giggles into the phone. "Sometimes it's the simple things that can bring so much joy and pleasure."

Carol swallows hard and strokes her throat with trembling fingers. "I'll have to remember that." She clears her throat then smirks into the phone. "So tomorrow evening....I can hardly wait."

Therese smiles shyly. "Me too."

"Well , I better let you go....it is a school night after all." Carol smirks.

The younger woman rolls her eyes. "Ha ha. Very funny." She can't help chuckle. "Goodnight Carol. I'll see tomorrow evening."

"Yes you will. Goodnight Therese." Carol smiles warmly then gently hangs up the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

Therese wipes down the chalkboard as her students collect their bags and make their way out of the classroom now that school was over.

"Miss Belivet." Rindy stands shyly at the side of her teachers desk. "Mommy said you are having dinner with us."

Therese smiles warmly at the little girl. "Yes sweetie , I am....  
Is that okay?"

Rindy breaks out into a huge smile and nods eagerly. 

Therese chuckles and places the eraser down before stepping closer to her grinning student. "So I will see you in a little while." She taps Rindy's little nose. "Okay"

Rindy giggles and bounces with excitement. "Okay." She then hurries out of the classroom.

Therese stands there and continues to smile.

~~

Carol bends and scoops her daughter up into her waiting arms. "There's my baby. How was your day sweet pea?" She kisses her daughter's smiling cheek.

"Good." Rindy plays with her mother's hair. " Mommy , can I help make dinner for Miss Belivet?"

Carol carries Rindy across the road and to the car. "We just need to make a little trip to the supermarket first."  
She carefully place's her daughter into the back of the car and taps her little nose. "Okay my darling?"

Rindy nods happily. "Okay."


	9. Chapter 9

Carol opens the door , beaming at the young teacher.  
"Well , good evening Miss Belivet."

Therese returns the smile. "Good evening Carol."

"Miss Belivet." Rindy rushes to greet her teacher and grabs her hand , tugging her inside. "Our dinner is ready. I helped Mommy make the meatballs."

Carol chuckles closing the door.

Therese smiles shyly as she's pulled into the large apartment by the eager little girl. " It smells amazing. I hope you didn't go to too much trouble."

"Nonsense." Carol follows behind as her daughter leads Therese to the dining table. "Here , let me take your coat. I hope Robert the doorman was welcoming."

Therese nods while taking her coat off after Rindy released her hand. She hands it to the older woman and gulps as fingers glide over hers. "Yes" she breaths out then clears her throat. "Yes , his a very nice old man."

Carol smirks and gives a wink before moving back towards the door and hanging the coat up.

"Sit Miss Belivet , next to me." Rindy orders while trying to pull the chair out for her teacher but it's too heavy for her little arms. 

Therese smiles sweetly down at the child and helps pull the chair out for herself and then the one next to hers. "Is there anything I can do?"

Carol comes up behind the younger woman and places her hands on her shoulders. "It's all taken care of. Please , sit , relax." She gives the shoulders a gentle squeeze before removing her hands.

Therese shivers at the touch and slowly sits down. Carol's touch lingering. Making her warm all over.

Carol flick's her hair and moves to the kitchen , standing in front of the stove and removing the lids from the pots and pans. "I hope you like Swedish meatballs."

Therese nods her head and shifts nervously in her chair. "I do , my dad , he always made them." She states with a hint of sadness.

Carol starts dishing up the plates she has lined up on the counter with a generous helping of the meatballs in creamy , silky gravy. "Well I hope this will be to your liking. Is your family also here in New York?"

Therese flinches and looks down at the placemat in front of her. "No , it's just me. My dad...he passed away a couple of years ago and my mum....I haven't seen her in a long time."

Carol swallows hard and turns to look at the younger woman. "Oh , I'm so sorry Therese."

Therese looks up and smiles sadly at the older woman then looks to Rindy who's now sitting beside her with a look of sadness. "I'm really looking forward to trying your Swedish meatballs."

Rindy's smile return's. 

Carol takes a deep breath and turns her attention back to dishing up the meal. Adding mash potatoes as a side dish.

Therese studies the older woman. Taking in her stance. Her curves. The way she moves with such grace.

"Why haven't you seen your Mommy Miss Belivet?" Rindy questions the young woman beside her.

Therese blinks and looks at the curious child. "She has a new family now."

Rindy frowns heavily. Not understanding. 

Carol comes up to the table placing a plate down in front of her child. "Rindy it's not polite to ask such questions sweetheart." She then place's the plate that's in her other hand down in front of Therese. Making brief eye contact with Therese.

Rindy looks down sadly. "I'm Sorry Miss Belivet."

"It's okay Rindy." Therese smiles warmly and rubs the little girl's arm soothingly. She then takes a deep breath. "Wow , this really does look delicious , you and your Mommy must have worked very hard on this" Therese picks up a knife and fork.

Carol smiles warmly and moves back to the counter to fetch her own plate. "It was quite fun actually. Wasn't it sweet pea?"

"I got flour on my face and on the floor but Mommy didn't yell at me." Rindy beam's up at her teacher. "She tickled my tummy."

Therese chuckles, trying to picture it in her mind. "That does sound like fun." 

Carol sits down at the head of the table with her own plate and picks up a knife and fork , smiling nervously. "I'm starved ,  
Bon appetit." 

Therese blushes and cuts into a large meatball . They were all different sizes made from Rindy's little hands and she found it adorable.

Rindy watches unblinking , practically on the edge of her seat as her teacher takes her first bite.

Therese moans chewing on the juicy meat and licks her lips after swallowing it down. "That is the best meatball I have ever had. Thank you Rindy." She smiles with dimples at the beaming child then looks to the smiling beautiful blonde goddess. "Thank you Carol."

"Our pleasure." Carol smiles with twinkling blue eyes.

Therese blushes and looks down. Going back for more.


	10. Chapter 10

Carol carefully placed the needle on the vinyl and moves to the couch where Therese is sitting and she sits down , crossing her legs. " Rindy has really taken a liking to you."

Therese smiles shyly at the older woman. "She's such a beautiful child. I love being her teacher. She's so bright."

Carol nods with a warm smile. "Yes she is." She then sighs heavily. "But I worry what this... arrangement is doing to her."

"The divorce?" Therese questions softly while watching Carol intently.

"Yes." Carol runs fingers through her hair. "I was just so unhappy. I couldn't do it anymore." She opens the small box on the side table and pulls out a cigarette then holds it out for the younger woman. "Cigarette."

"Yes please." Therese takes one out with her dainty fingers and places it between her lips. 

Carol lights the younger woman's cigarette and then her own.  
"Have you met Rindy's father yet? Harge.'

"No" Therese replies after blowing the smoke to the side.  
"I've seen him once when dropping Rindy off in the morning."

Carol nods her head while drawing on her cigarette. "I'm sure you will." The blonde then exhales the smoke. "Rindy will most likely tell him you were here for dinner."

Therese shifts nervously. "Do you think he will mind me being here?"

Carol runs her smokey eyes over the younger woman.  
"Most likely." She admits. "His not happy I left him...he tried making it work between us. " She then throws her head back scoffing. "Well I shouldn't use the word try. More like hoped I would change my mind." She flick's the ash into the ashtray beside her.

"How long were you married to him?" Therese questions curiously.

"Ten years." Carol's leg start's bouncing nervously. "Ten years of being under his thumb. Ten years of being his trophy. Ten years of living my life in his shadow." She shakes her head while taking a long drag. "And yet I'm still in his shadow." She exhales the smoke from her lungs and then smiles sadly at the younger woman watching her with clear green doe eyes. "Anyway , so tell me about yourself , Therese Belivet." Her blue eyes start to twinkle.

Therese blushes and shrugs her shoulders before leaning over and ashing her cigarette into the ashtray on the coffee table. "There's really not that much to tell."

"I find that hard to believe...how old are you?" Carol eyes the younger woman again.

"Twenty two." Therese answers softly then takes a deep breath. "My mum left my dad for another man when I was six... she was pregnant with the other man's child."

"I see , and you stayed with your father?" Carol questions unnecessarily while ashing her cigarette.

"Yes , she didn't want me." Therese mumbles while looking down and picking at her skirt with her free hand.

Carol stubs out her cigarette and shifts closer to Therese, placeing her hand over the fidgeting hand , stilling it. "I'm sorry darling. I can't imagine...

Therese looks up and searches Carol's intense blue eyes staring back at her. "My dad , he was wonderful. He took care of me , raised me the best he could....he taught me how to take pictures and how to read music." She feels the tears start to well. "I loved him very much and I miss him so much....I haven't talked about him since....I didn't make friends while I was in school gaining my teaching degree." She takes in a shuddering breath. "You're the first person I've... she gets choked up.

Carol quickly takes the burning cigarette from Therese's fingers and stubs it out before wrapping the crying woman into her arms and kissing her head. "Oh my darling."


	11. Chapter 11

Carol continues to hold Therese who is clutching onto her and sobbing into her neck. She strokes the chestnut hair.

After a few minutes Therese starts to calm. "I'm sorry Carol." She mumbles against the older woman.

"Don't apologize darling." Carol gives a gentle squeeze and kisses Therese head again. "How about I go make us some tea."

Therese slowly pulls back sniffling as Carol releases her. Her gaze down. "Okay."

Carol pushes chestnut hair back behind a delicate ear. "Will you be alright to drive home Therese?"

Therese nods and looks up , smiling weakly. "Yes." She wipes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "This music... it's nice."

Carol smiles warmly. "Yes , I just love Billie Holiday." She then slowly stands , smoothing down her dress with her hands.  
"I'll just go make us that tea."

Therese nods looking up and watching as Carol moves to the kitchen. She watches the way her hips sway and she gulps.  
She then stands and slowly follows . "That boy... who threw the baseball...I think...I think it was deliberate."

Carol rinses out the teapot at the sink and looks over her shoulder. Her brows furrowed. "And what makes you think that?"

Therese shifts nervously where she's standing. "The look in the boys eyes. The tongue he stuck out.... his smirking father who patted him on the back."

Carol sighs heavily and turns her attention back to the teapot. "His father is probably someone who works with Harge or is from his men's club where they drink , smoke cigars and talk like they know everything." She scoffs out and moves to the stove , placing the teapot on the burner. 

"But why do that? Why would a little boy do that?" Therese shakes her head.

Carol looks at the frowning teacher. "Because I'm a woman with a child who divorced her husband and people frown upon such a thing." She then tilts her head. "I've seen the way some of the parents look at me. The whispers...I try to ignore it." She takes a deep breath and rubs where the ball had struck her head. "If they had their way I would be strung up and stoned to death." She shakes her head.

Therese swallows hard. The thought of that happening to this beautiful woman making her feel sick and chest hurt. "I'm not.....like them."

Carol smiles softly. "I know darling." She slowly closes the distance. "You're unlike anyone I've ever known Therese." She reaches up cupping a soft cheek. "You have no idea how refreshing that is." She gazes into bright green eyes.

Therese presses into the soft warm hand. "I've never met anyone like you before Carol." She breaths out.

Carol strokes the smooth flesh with her thumb. "Such a strange girl you are...... flung out of space."

They continue to gaze into each other's eyes.

The phone ringing startles them apart.

"Goddamnitt , Harge." Carol rubs her temple knowing it will be her ex husband.

"I , I should get going." Therese steps back , looking down at her feet.

Carol sighs heavily. "I guess it is getting late." 

Therese nods her head. "You better answer the phone." She smiles sadly raising her gaze. "I'll see myself out. Goodnight Carol." She then turns and makes her way to the door.

Carol sighs again and watches as the younger woman leaves the apartment before moving to the phone and snatching it up. "Yes."

"Why did Rindy's teacher drive you and Rindy home on Friday Carol?" Harge's voice is rough and a little slurred.

Carol tilts her head back and groans internally. "Let me guess, one of the parents saw this and it got back to you tonight....  
I'm surprised it took this long actually but I'm guessing he left out the part of his son throwing a goddamn baseball at my head."

"What? What are you talking about? Who threw a baseball at your head?" Harge voice is filled with worry now. "Carol , what the hell happened and why didn't you tell me this?"

Carol shakes her head. "You don't need to know everything Harge." Carol flick's her hair. "Besides , I had thought it was a simple accident up until now but as it turns out it was intentional. So I would appreciate it if you kept our issues between us and not go running your goddamn mouth off. What if it had been Rindy instead."

"Don't blame me for whatever happened Carol. I wasn't there..  
and you should of thought of Rindy before putting her through all this."

"Yes , I should have. But what good would it have done to stay in a loveless marriage under the same roof with bickering parents." Carol clutches her chest. "I'm trying to move on with my life Harge. To be happy. I hope you do the same. For all our sake." She then hangs up the phone. Her hands shaking.


	12. Chapter 12

Therese parks the old ford pickup truck. One of the few things she has left of her father. She sighs heavily reaching for her handbag on the passenger seat and climbs out of the fading red and black truck.

Walking up the stairs in her apartment building she hears the phone ringing and hurries towards it and picking it up. "Hello?"

The apartment down a few feet away opens. "Do you know what time it is Miss Belivet?"

Therese turns to face her annoyed landlady , half hidden behind her door. "I'm sorry. It just rang."

The old woman shakes her head before closing her door back up.

The young woman quickly turns her attention back to the phone in her hand. "Hello?"

"I just wanted to make sure you got home safely." Carol says softly. A cigarette burning between her red painted fingertips.

Therese swallows hard. "Yes , I just walked in." The young teacher starts fiddling with the phone cord.

"I'm....looking forward to Saturday. That is...if you would still like for me to join you." Carol is cradling the mouthpiece. Smoke rising from the cigarette still between her fingers.

The young woman takes a sharp breath. "Yes , of course I do."

Carol exhales the breath she had been holding and smiles.  
"Until Saturday then."

"Yes." Therese opens her eyes smiling. "Goodnight Carol." She whispers.

"Goodnight Therese." Carol breaths into the phone. Red lips brushing against the mouthpiece.

Therese slowly hangs up the phone and heads up the second flight of stairs leading to her apartment. She unlocks her door and Cross's the threshold , locking the door behind her.

Moving slowly to her bedroom she places her handbag on the nightstand and kneels down. Pulling out the old brown suitcase from under her bed. 

Rising up she lays her father's suitcase on the bed and flick's the latches , opening it up. She runs her fingers over the worn out blue shirt before picking it up gingerly and bringing it to her nose.  
Fresh tears prickling her eyes


	13. Chapter 13

As kid's hurry around the classroom , collecting their bags and running out of the room Rindy runs up to her teacher and wraps her little arms around the young woman's legs.  
"Bye Miss Belivet."

"Bye sweetheart , have a nice afternoon with your Mommy. I'll see you tomorrow." Therese smiles warmly down at the beaming child.

"How are you sunshine?"

Rindy releases her teacher and turns to see her father standing just inside the classroom. "Daddy!" She runs into her father's arms. 

Harge scoops up his daughter and kisses her cheek , shifting her onto his hip and looking at the young woman standing by the desk. "You must be Rindy's teacher. Miss Belivet."

"Yes sir , and you must be Rindy's father. Mr Aird." Therese tries to keep her nerves under control. Carol was right about her ex husband making an appearance. She just didn't think it would be so soon. Carol still had Rindy for one more night.

"My wife told me what happened , about the baseball business." Harge eyes the young woman curiously.

Therese feels her body tightening. How dare this man still claim Carol as his wife.

Carol strides into the classroom. She had seen her ex husband's car out front of the school. "Harge , what are you doing here?" She reaches for her daughter who eagerly climbs onto her mother.

"I just wanted to come by and thank Rindy's teacher for making sure my ladies got home safely." He strokes his daughters hair. "Even if it was unnecessary."

Carol glares at her ex husband and takes a step back.  
"Unnecessary?"

"Carol , Hanks boy is barely eight years old. I doubt it would of been such hard of a throw." Harge shakes his head and turns his attention back to the young woman just standing there and watching.

Carol's jaw clenches. "Okay , you.....thanked Miss Belivet.  
You did what you came here to do." She states knowingly.  
"Now you can leave." She stands tall , head held high.

"But I wanted to tell daddy about the Swedish meatballs we made for Miss Belivet." Rindy pouts while playing with her mother's hair.

Harge's eyes narrow. 

Carol faulters and shifts Rindy nervously. "Yes , we made Miss Belivet dinner as a thank you for helping us. "

"Well , that's bold." Harge keeps his anger under control.  
He looks at his daughter and forces a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow sunshine. I'll be here after school to pick you up."

Rindy nods her little head and smiles at her father.

Harge takes one last look at the teacher before storming out of the classroom.

Carol sighs heavily and turns to face Therese who's standing there unblinking. "Well now you have met my ex husband."

Therese nods her head. "Yes."

Carol smiles sadly. "Saturday?"

Therese slowly smiles. "Yes."

Carol breaths a sigh of relief and gives a wink before heading out of the classroom still holding her daughter. 

Therese drops onto her chair and exhales loudly. Running a shaky hand through her hair.


	14. Chapter 14

Carol can't help but smile as she approaches the younger woman who's waiting for her patiently by the pickup truck in blue jeans and plaid shirt with the ends tied together , showing just the tiniest bit of a flat stomach. She tries not to stare but fails.   
Her smokey blue eyes drink the young woman in. "So where will we be going exactly Miss Belivet?"

Therese opens the passenger door for Carol. Her dimples showing with her shy smile. "You will just have to wait and see." Therese holds her hand out for Carol to take.

Carol raises a sharp brow. Her blue eyes twinkling. "I see." She then smirks , taking Therese hand who then helps her climb up into the truck.

Therese beam's and shuts the door once Carol is in an hurries around the truck. Getting in , she starts it up. 

Carol watches the younger woman in wonder.


	15. Chapter 15

"Therese, where in the world are we going? We're in the middle of nowhere." Carol states as they continue going down a bumpy dirt road with nothing but tress and hills all around. "Are you sure you know where you're going darling?" Carol grips the handle on the door tightly. 

"We're almost there." Therese smiles warmly as she glances to the nervous blonde. "Trust me Carol."

The older woman takes a deep breath. "I do." She then exhales the breath and looks at the beautiful woman beside her and returns the smile. "I do trust you darling."

"Good." Therese turns the wheel to the right and the truck slowly comes to a stop. "Because we're here." The smiling brunette points a head.

Carol follows the younger woman's gaze and finger and blinks in confusion. It was a small old house. Run down and obviously abandoned long ago. "What is this place?"

Therese stares at the uninhabited house and folds her arms over the steering wheel and leans her chin on them. "I found it after my dad died. I just jumped in this truck and drove and drove till I ended up here."

Carol watches the younger woman curiously. "How often do you come out here Therese?"

Therese sighs heavily. "Every Saturday....it just.. helps."

"Well , what do you do out here all by yourself?" Carol questions with forrowered brows.

Therese takes a deep breath. "Lot's of things. Take pictures. Take walks along the lake that's behind the house. Sometimes swim." The brunette swallows hard. "Lay in the back of the truck at night and just stare up at the stars....I liked having this all to myself." She then turns her face and smiles shyly at the older woman watching her intently. "But I wanted to share this with you."

Carol leans across and cups Therese's cheek searching twinkling crystal clear green. "Thank you for sharing this with me. For trusting me." She strokes the soft flesh with her thumb.

Therese whimpers as she presses into the warm hand cradling her face. 

Carol smiles sweetly. "Come now darling , show me around your little haven."

Therese nods and takes a deep breath. "Okay."


	16. Chapter 16

Carol smiles sweetly while slipping her hand with the younger woman's who then helps her down from the truck. "Thank you darling."

Therese smiles shyly and shuts the door , Carol's hand still in hers , she leads the way to the back of the truck and unhinges  
the hatch , lowering it down to reveal blankets , pillows and a picnic basket in the cargo bed.

Carol watches with unblinking , smokey blue eyes. Her heart pounding in her chest as Therese reaches for a folded up blanket and tucks it under her arm before grabbing the handle of the double lidded , oval wicker basket. It was the last piece of evidence she needed to know for sure her feelings were indeed returned. She gives Therese hand a squeeze.

Therese blushes and squeezes back before leading Carol away from the truck and to the back of the old house and down a bit of a slope. Being mindful of the blondes heels and going slowly and carefully.

"It's really amazing you found such a place. This lost , forgotten little part of the world." Carol sighs heavily looking across the water and the green trees on the other side.

Therese gives Carol's hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it and she places the picnic basket down on the ground. The younger woman opens the blanket up and spreads it out with a flourish.

Carol gives a chuckle and reaches out , placing a hand on Therese shoulder and slips out of her heels while gazing into crystal green eyes that are gazing back. She strokes her thumb up and down the slender neck.

Therese body shivers at the caress. Feeling it between her legs. She inches closer. Lips twitching.

Carol see's this and closes the what little space was between them and meets Therese willing lips that eagerly move against hers. She cups the back of the brunettes head and wraps her arm around the smaller body , pulling Therese flush against hers.

Therese wraps her arms around the beautiful goddess who's consuming her and yet she can't get close enough. "Carol."  
She breaks the kiss panting. "Take me , please."

Carol is breathing heavily. She can see the desire and desperation in Therese's eyes. She kisses the younger woman's head , her cheek. "You wish for me to make love to you darling?" She moves her mouth back to Therese's lips , brushing them lightly with her own. "Right here and now?"

Therese trembles with desire. "Yes." The brunette breaths out hotly. "Please Carol."

Carol takes in a shuddering breath. "Oh Therese. How I've yearned for you my angel." Her fingers start unbuttoning the plaid shirt after untieing the ends.

Therese brings their lips back together as the older woman works on undressing her.

Carol moans as she feels Therese tongue push into her mouth. She parts the shirt and pushes it back from the younger woman's shoulders till it falls to the ground. she then reaches behind Therese and unclasped the hooks of the bra.

Therese shivers with delight and reaches up finding the zipper in the back of Carol's dress and pulls it down. She starts peeling it from strong shoulders.

Carol pulls away from the intoxicating lips she knows she's already addicted to. "Therese , perhaps this isn't such a good idea darling. Not out here , in the open like this." She swallows hard. 

"There's no one else here Carol. It's just us." Therese continues pulling the dress down with determination.


	17. Chapter 17

Therese takes in the taller woman's now naked body after discarding Carol of her undergarments. Her sex clenching at the sight of the beautiful goddess standing before her in all her glory. "You're so beautiful Carol."

Carol reaches out and pulls the hanging bra from Therese's body , drinking in the firm breasts revealed to her hungry eyes.  
"You are my angel." She lets the garment fall to the ground and reaches for the buttons on Therese's blue jeans. Flicking them open. 

Therese runs her hand up Carol's long , slender arm.

Carol pulls flaps open and hooks her thumbs into the waistband of the jeans and underwear and pushes them down the younger woman's legs. Bending her own as she does and helps free Therese small feet after yanking the canvas shoes free.

Therese strokes the soft blonde hair that's tickling her knees.

Carol drags her mouth up a small smooth leg then pushes up, kissing the flat stomach , inhaling the strong scent that makes her mouth salivate. "You feel and smell absolutely devine my angel." 

"Carol." Therese whimpers. Her stomach muscles twitching under the red lips brushing against her flesh.

Carol rises up. Her blue eyes dilated and burning with desire.  
"Lay down Therese."

Therese inhales sharply. She steps onto the blanket and drops to her knees then shifts to lay down on her back. Gazing up at the beautiful woman staring down at her.

"I never looked like that." Carol steps onto the blanket and drops to her knees by Therese feet. She places her hands on the younger woman's legs and urges them apart. Her dilated eyes locking onto the dark patch of curls , glistening with desire.

Therese shivers as Carol's hands move up her legs as the older woman settles between them.

Carol places her hands on either side of Therese and kisses her passionately. Small hands threading through her hair. She then breaks the kiss and moves down the younger woman's body. Placing wet hot kisses. 

Therese moans and arches as Carol takes her left breast into her mouth.

Carol hums and licks over the hard pale pink nipple then moves down , leaving a trail of blazing hot kisses till she reaches Therese's heated sex.

Therese whimpers feeling Carol's tongue run through her folds , parting her lips.

Carol moans at the flavour of the younger woman and quickly goes back for more eagerly before pulling the hidden pearl free from its hiding place and taking it into her mouth. 

Therese pants looking down her body. She reaches down and threads her fingers through the golden hair , moaning as Carol's mouth suckles. Never before feeling such pleasure. "Carol."

Carol works the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her tongue flicking and twirling as she alternates between sucking and kissing between Therese twitching legs.

Therese closes her eyes once again as the pleasure builds to a burning sensation and her back arches off the blanket. "Oh god."

Carol feels the swollen nup pulsating and the fingers tightening in her hair as Therese comes. She moans moving her tongue to Therese entrance gathering the younger woman's essence. Her tongue dipping in and groaning as Therese wall's clench around her muscle and try and drag her in.

Therese pulls in lung fulls of air as her body shudders and convulses. She groans feeling Carol's tongue enter her. "Fuck."

Carol smirks and slips her tongue out and looks up. "Not yet darling. We will save that for another time."

Therese groans again.

Carol moves up the younger woman's body and lays down beside Therese. Pushing hair back and kissing her parted lips. 

Therese kisses Carol back , tasteing herself. She turns into her side and drapes her arm around the older woman and gazes into her twinkling blue. "I never thought it would feel so good."

Carol smiles lovingly at the younger woman.


	18. Chapter 18

Therese runs her fingertips over Carol's smiling red lips.  
"Carol , can I make love to you."

"Please" Carol breaths out. Her body burning for the younger woman's touch. She runs her fingers over Therese jaw.

Therese smiles shyly and kisses the red lips once more before moving down the beautiful goddess body. Worshipping tantalising flesh and cupping a full breast and gently squeezing.

Carol arches into the hand kneading her breasts and whimpers as a thumb brushes over a hard nipple.

Therese hums while swirling her tongue over a hard peak before taking it into her mouth and suckling.

"Therese." Carol moans out.

The younger woman moans in return and releases the nipple and continues down Carol's body. 

Carol spreads her legs for Therese and takes in a shuddering breath as she feels Therese lips kissing over her blonde curls covering her sex and moves down to her folds. Nuzzling.  
"Jesus Christ."

Therese hums , loving the aroma and flavour of the older woman she can feel herself getting drunk off it. "Carol." She brushes her lips over the flushed lips and then flick's her tongue out.

Carol groans rising her hips. "Please darling. Please."

Therese smiles and then flattens her tongue. Dragging it over Carol's heated sex that's oozing with desire. 

Carol spreads her legs further apart. Her fingers clenching into the blanket.

Therese continues to hum as she strokes through the swollen wet folds gathering Carol's desire. She was on cloud nine.  
She couldn't believe she was making love to this beautiful goddess. "Does it feel good?" She mumbles against Carol's sex.

"Yes my angel. Don't stop." Carol begs reaching down and threading her fingers through chestnut hair. 

Therese moans and wraps her lips against the hard little nub Carol had concentrated on her own sex earlier. 

"Oh Therese....that feels...put your fingers inside me angel."  
Carol pants out looking down her body. Her sex clenching.

Therese moans again and moves her fingers to Carol's dripping entrance and slips two fingers inside.

"Ohhh." Carol drops her head back down onto the blanket and starts thrusting her hips. 

Therese continues to suck and lick while she moves her fingers inside her goddess. 

"That's it. Fuck." Carol grabs her own breast and squeezes.  
"My angel." 

Therese loves the feeling of Carol wrapped around her fingers.  
She can feel everything pulsating as she works Carol's body towards a powerful release.

"Therese." Carol arches up and her body goes rigid as she comes hard.

Therese moans as Carol clamps down onto her fingers.  
She pulls her mouth away as she feels Carol tug at her hair.

Carol shudders and jerks. Her body too sensitive to take anymore. "Come..here."

Therese crawls up Carol's body , her fingers still inside. Feeling the contractions that makes her own sex clench. "I love you Carol."

Carol is breathing hard. She wraps her arms around Therese.  
"My angel...how I love you." She kisses the younger woman passionately.


	19. Chapter 19

Therese takes out the roll of film she filled with pictures of the beautiful blonde goddess by the lake and in front of the tree they had made love under.

She pops in a new roll of film and winds it before bringing it to her face and focusing it on Carol who was now near the old abandoned house. 

Carol continues to pose for the younger woman. A content smile on her face. She felt so safe with the teacher. Just the two of them. Out in the middle of nowhere.

~~

Carol watches the younger woman behind the steering wheel as they make their way back to the city. She runs her fingers through her blonde hair. "Would you stay with me tonight?"

Therese smiles and glances to Carol who's watching her with intense blue eyes. "Yes , yes I would."

Carol smiles and turns her attention outside the window.  
"I would like to come here again with you."

Therese smile grows bigger. "Next time we can go for a swim."

"Oh , I don't own any bathing suits darling. I haven't been swimming in a long time." Carol sighs heavily.

"We don't need any bathing suits Carol." Therese cheeks heat up and her hands tighten around the wheel. "I never wear one."

Carol raises her brow and side eyes the younger woman. "Really?" She swallows hard. 

Therese nods blushing.


	20. Chapter 20

Carol hands Therese her drink before sitting down beside the younger woman. "To us." The blonde holds her glass of Rye up and Therese does the same with her's.

"To us." Therese beam's happily beside the older woman on the couch and takes a sip of the strong alcohol.

Carol takes a mouthful of her drink but her twinkling blue eyes never leave the teacher. 

Therese shifts on the couch , closer to the beautiful blonde and clears her throat. "Carol , am I the first woman that you.....  
The brunette trails off blushing. 

Carol swallows hard and runs fingers through her hair. "No , there was a woman six years ago or so......it didn't last." The older woman drinks more of the strong alcohol before placing it down on the coffee table and reaching for a cigarette. 

Therese watches Carol curiously. 

Carol lights her cigarette and places a arm around the younger woman after exhaling the smoke to the side. "It wasn't like this darling. What I feel for you.... I've never felt before." She states sincerely.

Therese relaxes against the older woman. " Am I your girlfriend now?" 

Carol smiles sweetly and kisses the younger woman's head and gives her a squeeze. "I would like that very much Therese." She kisses Therese temple.

Therese's bright green eyes shine with happiness.


	21. Chapter 21

Carol pants placing wet kisses on the inside of Therese twitching thigh. "Thank god we don't have work tomorrow."  
The blonde then chuckles before climbing up the younger woman's body. "Are you still with me?" 

Therese blinks staring up into deep blue eyes and nods.  
"Can we stay in this bed all day tomorrow?"

Carol smirks down at the teacher. Her thumb stroking over parted lips. "If that's what you want. Though I think you will find we will have to leave it eventually." 

Therese takes a deep breath and smiles shyly. "Carol , I'm glad I waited. I'm so happy."

"Me too darling." Carol kisses the younger woman's cheek and rubs their noses together. "I wish I could of given that part of myself to you." 

Therese reaches up and threads her fingers through the golden hair. "You have given me your love Carol." She leans up brushing her lips over Carol's then blushes with the taste of herself. 

Carol smiles warmly and reaches down between their bodies, stroking her fingers through Therese wet folds and gathers as much as she can.

Therese whimpers and then watches with wide eyes as Carol wraps her lips around her slick fingers. 

Carol keeps eye contact and moans as she sucks on her fingers. She then pulls her fingers out of her mouth and captures Therese lips in a passionate kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Win7Wil for educating me 🤓  
> I know there's still a lot of errors through out my stories but I've gone through them and corrected the yours and you're mistakes.... hopefully lol 👀🤞

Therese stretches in the bed and then looks around the room with confusion for a few moments before the memory of the day before comes back to her and a smile spreads across her features. She burries her face into the pillow next to her and inhales Carols scent. 

Carol smirks walking into the bedroom carrying a tray with a plate of eggs and sausages with toast on the side and a glass of orange juice. "Hey sleepy head."

Therese quickly rolls over blushing up at the beautiful blonde standing there in her plaid robe , holding a tray with what appears to be breakfast for her. "No one has ever brought me breakfast in bed before." The teacher states while sitting up in the bed. Holding the sheet against her chest , covering her breasts.

Carol continues to smirk while placing the breakfast tray over the younger woman's legs. "There's always a first time for everything." She leans down and kisses her lover's lips tenderly. "Good morning angel."

"Good morning Carol." Therese smiles lovingly up at the older woman. "I will need to buy one of these trays so when you sleep over my place I can bring you breakfast in bed."

Carol strokes the younger woman's jaw. Her blue eyes twinkling. "You know something.... I can't recall a time anyone ever bringing me breakfast in bed."

Therese picks up a sausage with her fingers and takes a bite , chewing thoughtfully. Her eyes roaming over Carol.

Carol raises a brow and chuckles. "What are you thinking?"

Therese swallows the chewed up food. "Do you like pancakes?"

Carol tilts her head and smiles warmly down at her adorable lover. "Of course."


	23. Chapter 23

Therese waits patiently at the concession stand for the popcorn and soda's she ordered. A happy smile on her face as she thinks about the woman she loves who's in the Packard waiting for her return. 

She had talked the older woman into coming out to the Drive In to watch and hopefully enjoy a movie together in the comfort of Carol's car. The movie that was going to be playing a Doris Day movie called Calamity Jane. She was really looking forward to it. Not just the movie but being with Carol while watching it.

The young woman behind the concession stand places the popcorn and then the two coke cola's down on the counter.  
"That will be a dollar."

Therese hands the money over and picks up the popcorn , holding it against her chest with her arm then picks up the two soda's and turns to leave but she bumps into someone. A guy. Causing some of the soda's to slosh and spill out.  
"I'm so sorry."

The tall young man tries to brush off the cold soda that's soaking into his shirt. He looks at the small brunette and smiles. "If it had been anyone else I would be angry."

Therese smiles shyly and looks down. 

"I'm Richard." The young man continues to smile but then notices the two drinks in the brunettes hands. "Are you here with your boyfriend?"

"No." Therese swallows hard and looks up. Shifting nervously on the spot. "Sorry again but I need to get back." She moves, side stepping the tall man.

"Wait." He grips Therese arm. "What's your name?"

"Therese , is everything alright?" Carol's blue eyes are hard and cold as she stares at the young man with his hand on her lover.

"Yes , I was just saying goodbye." Therese swallows hard and looks to the young man who slowly removes his hand from her arm. "Goodbye Richard." She then hurries to Carol's side.

Carol continues to stare at the young man. This Richard before slowly turning and walking with Therese back to the car. 

Richard runs a sticky hand through his hair. His brows furrowed.


	24. Chapter 24

Therese notices Carol light up another cigarette after just putting one out. "Don't you want some popcorn?"

"No thank you darling. I'm not very hungry." Carol then draws on the cigarette. Her eyes on the big screen but not really paying attention to it. She kept thinking of that boy with his damn hand on Therese. 

Therese watches Carol , her brows slightly forrowered.  
"Carol , what is it? What's wrong?"

Carol exhales the smoke from her lungs loudly. "I didn't like the way he was looking at you. The way he took hold of you like that and the fact that I couldn't , didn't do anything about it." The older woman shakes her head and takes another drag of her cigarette.

Therese reaches out taking Carol's free hand that's clenched on her lap. "But you did. You were there Carol. You came to my rescue and I was so relieved and happy to see you standing there."

Carol can't stop the smile that starts spreading across her face. She turns her head to look at her young lover who's crystal green eyes are twinkling. She threads her fingers with Therese smaller one's. 

Therese is smiling and gives a little squeeze. "Can we enjoy the rest of the movie now?"

Carol can't help chuckle and nods. "Yes , I'm sorry angel." She squeezes back and stubs out her cigarette and reaches for some popcorn. Throwing a piece in her mouth and winking at her lover before turning her attention back to the movie and actually watching it and following it now. 

Therese watches Carol a little longer before turning her attention back to the movie. Her heart filled with love and happiness.


	25. Chapter 25

"What are you thinking?" Carol questions as they head back to her apartment.

Therese smiles shyly. Her eyes looking out the window.  
"I was just thinking... Calamity and Katie should of ended up together." 

Carol smirks glancing to the younger woman next to her. "You think so?" She then chuckles. "Wouldn't that be something. To see a movie with two women in love."

Therese sighs heavily leaning her head back into the headrest. "And to get married. Do you think it's possible? That someday....It would be okay? To love without fear? Without hate?"

Carol swallows hard. Her hands tightening around the steering wheel. "I don't know Therese. Maybe... someday. But I doubt it will happen in our lifetime angel." 

Therese sighs heavily once again.

Carol glances to the younger woman again.


	26. Chapter 26

Holding each other in the afterglow of making love Carol runs her hand up and down her lover's back who's resting her head on her breast. "Is that something you have thought about and wanted? Marriage and children?"

Therese hums as fingers flex into her back. "Not really. I never thought of having a husband and being pregnant." The younger woman shrugs her shoulders. "I was never interested in boy's and my dad , he never pushed me to find a suitable husband....I think he was scared he would never see me again if I did get married."

Carol smiles sadly. "For me it was the opposite. My parents pushed me into marriage. They thought Harge to be a suitable husband for me. They were happy to marry me off , though I was thirty when I married Harge." 

Therese lifts her head. "You didn't love him?"

Carol sighs heavily. "I told myself I did. He was charming and treated me well. We were the perfect couple. So I thought."

"What happened?" Therese questions curiously searching her lover's sad blue eyes and pushes up on her elbow.

"My friend Abby. She came back into my life. We even had a small business together. We owned a furniture store... Carol swallows hard. "She's like us and one night we....

"Oh " Therese blinks a few times. She remembers Carol mentioning her friend and Rindy's godmother. "So that's who you were with? The woman before me."

"Yes , we're still friends as you know." Carol clears her throat.  
"I care and love her...but I was never in love with her. Not like I am with you." 

"Is she in love with you?" Therese questions weakly. Her eyes showing worry.

"For awhile she was." Carol admits softly. "But she's with Lucy now. The red head." The blonde smiles warmly. "And she's happy."

Therese runs her fingers over Carol's stomach and circle's her navel with a fingertip. "You mentioned having lunch with her tomorrow."

Carol nods her head. "You have nothing to worry about darling. What we had romantically ended years ago. Before Rindy was born." She reaches up threading her fingers through chestnut hair and smiles lovingly. "I love you Therese and I would like you to meet her. Maybe we can all get together and have dinner here sometime this week?" 

Therese leans down and brushes her lips over Carol's smiling lips. "Okay."


	27. Chapter 27

Carol moves towards the door but then turns to face the younger woman. "Therese....

"I know , you don't want me to say anything to Rindy about our weekend together." Therese smiles sadly. She was showered and dressed in the clothes she picked up from her apartment while Carol had waited in the car before they went to the drive In the night before.

Carol returns the sad smile and reaches up cupping her lover's cheek. "I'm sorry , it's just Harge you see...

"Carol I understand." Therese reaches up and covers the hand holding her cheek. "It's okay , really."

The older woman leans in , brushing her red lips over Therese's pink lips. "I love you." She then takes a deep breath and removes her hand.

"I love you." Therese smiles warmly. "I will see you tonight."

Carol nods her head and grins. "I believe you promised me pancakes." She then reaches for the handle on the door.

Therese chuckles following her lover out of the apartment.


	28. Chapter 28

Therese frowns as Rindy walk's into the classroom with her little head down and puts her bag away before moving to her desk and sitting down without saying a word. She then looks to the door to see the child's father standing there and glaring at her for a few moments before turning and leaving.

Therese takes a deep breath and moves to the chalkboard to start the days lessons. Her stomach feeling like it's being twisted. Her hand shakes as she writes on the chalkboard.

~~

The lunch bell rings and Therese watches as Rindy retrieves her lunchbox from her bag and starts to head out of the classroom. "Rindy , can you come here for a moment sweetie."

Rindy moves her little legs slowly to her teachers desk. Her eyes down.

"Rindy , is everything alright?" Therese questions softly as she kneels down.

Rindy swallows hard and nods her head. "Yes Miss Belivet." Her gaze staying on the floor.

Therese sighs heavily. "You just seem a little upset today. You have been very quiet."

"Daddy said I have to be a good girl or he won't take me for icecream after school." Rindy's little feet shift nervously on the floor. 

"But you're a very good girl. All the time." Therese hooks Rindy's downcast chin and urges her to look up. She can see the tears welling.

"I'm being naughty. I'm not allowed to talk to you." Rindy then turns and runs out of the room.

Therese feels like she's been slapped in the face. She brings a hand to her mouth and fight's the tears.


	29. Chapter 29

Carol climbs into her friends car and kisses her cheek. 

Abby smirks and pulls out of the curb from outside the furniture house. "You wanna tell me about her?"

Carol smiles shyly running her fingers through her blonde hair. "A lady never kiss and tells."

The brunette throws her head back snorting. "Don't give me that shit."

Carol chuckles, her blue eyes twinkling. "Oh Abby , I'm so happy. The only thing that would make this perfect is if I had Rindy."

Abby smiles sadly. "So it's love then?"

Carol nods her head smiling warmly as she watches the passing cars and people. "Very much so."

Abby glances to the blonde. "She's young and Rindy's teacher. Tell me you know what you're doing."

Carol turns her attention to her friend and smiles sadly. "No , I never did. But I love her Abby and she loves me. How can that be wrong?"

"You know I just worry for you. That incident with that little shit...Abby trails off. Her hands tightening on the steering wheel.

Carol sighs heavily. "I know. And then there's Harge. There's always Harge."


	30. Chapter 30

Carol's smile fall's from her face as she sees the sadness in the younger woman's clear green eyes . "Therese , what's wrong darling?" 

Therese continues to hold the entrance door open as she steps aside for the worried older woman. "We need to talk but not here."

Carol swallows hard and steps inside. Her worried blue never leaving her lover who shuts the door and leads the way up the stairs.

The small brunette pushes her apartment door open and waits for Carol to step inside before shutting the door and heading to the kitchen. Opening her icebox and pulling out two beers.

Carol looks around the tiny and cramped apartment before following Therese and accepting the beer from the younger woman and watches as Therese takes a swig of her own.  
"Therese , please."

Therese wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and pulls out a chair , sitting down and slumping in it. "Rindy wasn't herself today. She kept quiet and avoided eye contact. She just seemed.... 

"What?" Carol is starting to panic now as she stands there listening and looking at her lover slumped in the chair. "For god sake Therese. Just tell me. Please."

Therese takes a deep breath. "When the lunch bell rang I asked Rindy if everything was alright. She said yes but I didn't believe her......turns out Harge told Rindy not to talk to me. To be a good girl and to stay away from me....The teacher shakes her head. "His bribing her with icecream." She searches Carol's blue eyes that go from fear to disbelief to absolute rage.

"That son of a bitch." Carol slams the beer down on the table and starts pacing the floor.


	31. Chapter 31

Therese continues to watch as Carol pace's back and forth.  
"What are you going to do?" She questions softly.

Carol shakes her head. "What can I do? This is what he wanted. He wanted you to tell me. His trying to trap me in his fucking little game." The older woman pulls out a chair and sits down. Burrying her face in her hands. 

"What do you mean?" Therese brows furrow.

Carol runs a rough hand through her hair and looks at the confused younger woman. "His expecting me to get on the phone and yell at him. Then he will know we have been seeing or at least talking to each other outside of the school. Can't you see that Therese?"

Therese swallows hard and looks down at the beer in her hand.  
"What would he do if he did find out?" Her voice is weak. 

"I don't know. I don't know what's going through his mind right now and frankly I don't want to know." Carol looks to the wall with pictures tapped to it. She see's the picture of a little girl and reaches up. Running her fingers over it. "Is this you?"

"Yes" Therese shifts nervously in her chair. "So I guess....we can't see each other when you have Rindy." The younger woman states sadly. Feeling tears welling.

"It wouldn't be a very good idea. No." Carol gulps and turns her attention to her lover. "I shouldn't of dragged you into this mess. If I had known...

Therese's eyes snap up. "What?"

Carol shakes her head. "I've been selfish. Not thinking what this could do to you. Your job.... because of me." She then slowly pushes up. Her blue eyes filling with tears. "You deserve better Therese." She then turns and moves towards the door.

Therese is sitting there , blinking rapidly. "Carol." She leaps up out of her chair and hurries towards her retreating lover.   
"What are you saying?" She grabs the older woman's arm and forces her to turn around and face her.

Carol has tears running down her cheeks. "I love you Therese."  
Her chin trembles. "But we can't be together." She then pulls herself free and strides out of the apartment. Slamming the door behind her.

Therese leans her head against the door and breaks down crying.


	32. Chapter 32

"How could he? How dare he?" Abby holds a cigarette between her fingers. Her leg that's crossed bouncing where she's sat next to Carol on the couch.

Carol takes a sip of her rye and runs fingers through her hair. Her eyes red and watery. Her makeup smeared. "If he can't have me then nobody can. I'm surprised he just doesn't have Therese fired." She down's the rest of her drink and places the empty glass down on the coffee table. "But I guess it's part of his sick game. A game I have to play."

Abby pours her friend another drink. "To use Rindy this way. His daughter." The brunette shakes her head. "To put her through this." She hands Carol the now refilled glass and ashes her cigarette.

Carol sighs heavily. "Now both my angels are hurting. Because of him. Because of me." She leans her head in her hand and closes her eyes.

"Carol , I love Rindy. You know I do. But you can't spend your life like this. This was the whole point of going through with the divorce wasn't it?..... To have your own life?" The brunette watches her friend with concern and sadness. "If you don't stand up to him now you're going to lose Therese and be miserable."

"I already lost her Abby." Fresh tears form and Carol covers her closed eyes with a shaky hand. "I ended it between us."

Abby inhales sharply. "Oh Carol."


	33. Chapter 33

Therese put on a brave smile even though she would rather curl up in a corner and cry. Which is exactly what she did after Carol had left her with a broken heart. 

But she had to be strong for her students sake and for her father who had scrimped and saved in order for her to go to university and get a decent education. Wanting his daughter to succeed in life knowing she was meant for more then being a simple housewife and have everything he never did or could provide for his only child.

So Therese forced herself up and got ready for work which is where she is now. Standing at the head of the class , teaching the young minds of the children of the future. Noticing the sadness once again in Rindy's grey eyes. Missing the twinkle and happiness that use to shine bright.

~~

Rindy stood there and watched as children ran past her. Up to their waiting parents or guardians till eventually it was only her.  
Standing there on the green grass with her bag. Waiting for her father. Tears sliding down her little cheeks.


	34. Chapter 34

Therese picked up her handbag after shuffling around for the key to her old pickup and made her way out of the empty classroom. Making her way down the hall and out of the doors , ready to head for the teachers parking lot but something catches her eyes instead. Up ahead , standing under a tree was a child.  
A little girl who looked an awfull lot like Rindy. 

Swallowing hard Therese hurries across the green grass and to the little girl. "Rindy?" 

Rindy turns around sniffling. "Daddy's not here." Her watery eyes look up to her teacher. "He said he would take me to the park if I was a good girl."

Therese runs a shaky hand through her hair and looks around.  
She couldn't see Harge's car anywhere. Surly he wouldn't leave Rindy like this as part of his entrapment. She looks at her watch and sees it's a quarter past three. "I can't leave you here sweetheart. I know your daddy said not to talk to me but his late." She then kneels down. "I'm going to have to drive you to your mommy's home. Okay."

Rindy nods her little head. Her chin trembling.

Therese smiles sadly and holds out her hand. "Let's get you home safe and sound."

Rindy sniffles and looks at her teachers hand before taking it. "Okay Miss Belivet."


	35. Chapter 35

"Robert?"

The elderly doorman turns from the young married couple who recently moved into the apartment complex and frowns heavily as he takes in the young woman and child. "Miss Belivet , I've been instructed not to let you in the premises. I'm sorry but I will have to call the police and tell them you have Mr and Ms Aird daughter."

Therese flinches and looks to the young woman who gasped out. The teachers cheeks heating up with embarrassment , pain and anger. She can feel Rindy's little fingers squeezing her hand. "I'm Rindy's teacher and Mr Aird failed to show up at the school to collect his daughter today. I'm simply bringing her home to her mother." She states firmly but is unable to hold back the tears.

The doorman features soften seeing the truth and hurt in the young ladies clear green eyes shinning with tears. "I'm sorry Miss Belivet." He then takes his cap off and scratches his head. "Ms Aird isn't here. She would still be at work I take it." 

Therese curses herself for forgetting Carol would be at the furniture house still. "Do you have Car..... Ms Aird work number?"  
She tries to ignore the young couple still standing there and staring at her. She feels Rindy's little fingers squeeze her hand again and she looks down. "It will be okay sweetheart. I promise."

"Mary should have the number. Let me just let her know what's going on and she can give Ms Aird a call and explain the situation." Therese sighs heavily but nods. "Thank you."  
She watches as he steps inside the building and can hear him shouting. 

"We are Carol's new neighbours. We can watch little Rindy until she gets here." The young blonde smiles warmly and looks down at the little girl.

Rindy clings to her teachers leg and hides her face.

Therese swallows hard. "Thank you. But that won't be necessary."

The blonde looks up and narrows her brown eyes. "Forgive me. But didn't I hear Robert say Carol doesn't want you here."

Therese feels her heart breaking all over again. "That may be.  
But Rindy is my student and still my responsibility." She states flatly. "And besides. I think Rindy would rather be with me until her mother arrives."

"She's right dear." The tall , slender man with glasses smiles warmly at his wife and kisses her on the cheek before turning his attention back to the teacher. "But we would like to wait until Carol gets here. We wouldn't be very good neighbours or people if we just walk away now....Would we?"

Therese free hand clenches at her side. "I suppose not."


	36. Chapter 36

Carol throws money at the cab driver and scrambles out of the back of the taxi. "My baby." She rushes towards her daughter and bends her knees , scooping her daughter up into her arms and holding her tightly. Her blue eyes that are spilling tears , connect with sad , crystal green eyes. "Thank you."

Therese swallows hard and nods her head while shifting nervously.

"Carol , me and Tommy made sure to stay until you got here." The younger blonde pipes up from behind the reunited mother and child. 

The older woman turns around and smiles weakly at the annoying young woman she met this morning while leaving her apartment for work. "Oh , thank you. But that really wasn't necessary."

"Well , we just wanted to make sure Rindy was safe. We're aware Miss Belivet isn't welcome here." She takes her husband hand in hers.

Carol narrows her eyes that turn cold steel. "What on earth are you talking about Julie?"

Robert the doorman clears his throat. "Mr Aird came here after you left for work and told me Miss Belivet was not to be let onto the premises. He said she was being a nuisance and he was afraid for your safety." 

"Jesus Christ." Carol spins around on her heels while cradling her precious daughter to tell Therese she didn't know but the young teacher was nowhere to be found. "Therese." She whimpers out. Fresh tears welling. 

"Mommy , why doesn't Daddy like Miss Belivet?" Rindy has her head resting on her mother's shoulder. "Why was daddy not at my school waiting for me?"

Carol gulps and turns her face to kiss her daughter's head.  
"I don't know sweet pea. Let's go inside." She then turns and ignores the young couples eyes that are on her and Rindy and face's their doorman. "My ex husband does not have the right to say who can or can not come to visit me. Remember that Robert." Her voice is strong and loud.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry Ms Aird. It won't happen again. I can assure you." The elderly man trembles before the intimidating woman holding her child. He even wets himself a little.

Carol nods and glances to her new neighbours. "Thank you again." She states with no emotion before striding into the apartment complex. She was going to find out just what the hell Harge thinks his doing and find out why the hell he left his daughter waiting at the school. 'Thank god for Therese.'  
She thinks to herself then feels her heart being squeezed.


	37. Chapter 37

Therese curled up onto her bed. Her father's shirt clutched tightly to her chest as she cries into her pillow that's soon soaked with her tears. How could Carol be so cruel to her.  
To tell Robert the doorman she was no longer welcomed.  
To turn her back on her like that and shut her out. "I can't do this. I can't.... The young woman sobs out.

She couldn't go back to that school. She couldn't bear to see Rindy suffering. She wouldn't be able to stand seeing Harge or Carol for that matter. As much as she loved teaching her students and the school, the young woman knew she couldn't stay there. She would have to move on and find something else.

"I'm sorry dad." Therese whimpers curling her fingers into the material of the shirt.


	38. Chapter 38

Carol places the phone down on the receiver with a shaky hand. She then brings her fingers to her trembling red lips. How was she going to explain to her child her father was gone and she would never see him again. 

She pushes up from the bed she was sat on and on weak legs , she moves across the bedroom and out into the living room where her daughter was perched in front of the television.  
She stands there just watching her child with tears in her eyes

~~

Therese startles awake at hearing her buzzer. Rubbing her puffy eyes she looks at her clock seeing it's just after six o'clock. Crawling off her bed she heads out of her bedroom and into the kitchen with the bathtub in the corner and opens the window to find Carol standing there with Rindy in her arms. She blinks a few times wondering if she was seeing things. "Carol?"

"Please Therese , can we come up?" Carol hiccups , her eyes searching the younger woman's above her. 

Therese swallows hard and nods. "I'm coming down."


	39. Chapter 39

Carol places her sleeping angel into Therese's bed and kisses her cheek before walking out and finding the younger woman in the kitchen in front of the stove. "Therese , what that... woman said. I had no idea what she was talking about. You must believe that..... Robert told me it was Harge who had gone to him. That is before....

Therese moves her eyes from the pot with water heating in it and looks into Carol's sad blue eyes. "What? Carol , why are you and Rindy here?"

Carol takes in a shuddering breath. "The reason why Harge wasn't there at the school to pick Rindy up was because......  
Her chin start's trembling again. "His dead Therese. He was killed. Gunned down."

Therese eyes are wide. "Ohh , ohh god. Rindy." Therese cover's her mouth with her hand. She sees the fresh tears in the older woman's eyes and she can't stop her legs from moving across the floor and her arms wrapping around the woman she loves.

Carol buries her face into the younger woman's neck. Breathing in her scent. "I was horrible... Will you please forgive me angel?" She mumbles into soft warm flesh.

Therese shivers from Carol's hot breath and soft lips brushing against her neck. "Yes."

Carol eyes squeeze tight and her arms pull Therese even closer into her body. "I didn't feel safe there. I needed to see you , to be with you. God I love you so much Therese and I'm so sorry for hurting you." She sobs out.

"You're here now. You and Rindy are safe." Therese has tears running down her cheeks. "I love you Carol."


	40. Chapter 40

"Do they...did she tell you who it was? Who.. killed him?"  
Therese questions while sitting on the sofa beside Carol. Their hands intertwined.

"No , Jennifer didn't tell me anything more. I don't even know if she knows anything more." Carol sighs heavily. "Just there had been sounds of shouting and a struggle before the sound of a gun going off in his office. I don't even know if the police have the person responsible." Carol then takes a deep breath. "She wanted me to take Rindy there.To the house." The blonde shakes her head and rubs her temple

Therese gives Carol's hand a squeeze. "You and Rindy can stay here as long as you need to. I know it's not much but I can sleep on the sofa."

Carol smiles sadly at the younger woman. "Thank you. But I don't want you to get in trouble with your landlady. And you have work tomorrow."

Therese chews on her lip thinking. 

Carol squeezes the teachers hand. "Please darling. You still need to go to work and teach those young minds." She smiles warmly at Therese. "Abby's girlfriend Lucy knows someone on the police force and is going to ask him to look into the case. He is a friend of her father's apparently."

Therese takes a deep breath. "What are you going to do tomorrow? Will you and Rindy be at Abby's?" She searches Carol's smokey blue eyes.

Carol nods her head. "Hopefully this police officer will get back to Lucy during that time."

"Will you call me? Tomorrow night?" Therese questions softly.

The older woman can hear the uncertainty in the younger woman's voice. "Of course angel." She leans closer and cups a soft cheek. Caressing it with her thumb. Her blue eyes searching the crystal green eyes before leaning in and kissing Therese tenderly. "Let's go to bed. I'm sure we can all squeeze in." She rubs her nose with her loves.

Therese smiles lovingly and nods her head.


	41. Chapter 41

Therese eyes fluttered open. Something was tickling her face and she smiles with sleepy eyes at the little girl staring at her.  
"Hi Rindy."

"Miss Belivet , is this your home?" Rindy pokes the dimple in her teachers cheek. 

Therese nods her head. "Yes it is."

"Mommy said daddy is in heaven now." Rindy states sadly.

"I know sweetheart." Therese gently pushes hair from the child's face. She then looks across Rindy to see that her mother is sleeping soundly. A protective arm wrapped around her child. She then looks back to Rindy. "So is my daddy."

Rindy is silent for a few moments as she takes that in. "Do you think your daddy and my daddy are friends in heaven?"

Therese swallows hard. "I think heaven is a really big place with lots of people and angels.....but I guess they could be. Yes."

"Miss Belivet , I need to tinkle." Rindy admits softly.

"Okay , I'll take you or do you want me to wake up your Mommy?" Therese starts to sit up. "You can.." Rindy start's to move but the arm around her tightens. 

Therese smiles sadly. "I think we better wake up Mommy. She might get scared to find us not in the bed." She then leans over a little and gently shakes the sleeping beauty awake. "Carol."

Carol startles awake and blinks rapidly at the younger woman. "What? What is it?" She questions in a panic.

"It's okay. Rindy just needs to use the toilet but you have a good hold of her." Therese smiles warmly down at the older woman.

"Oh." Carol breaths a sigh of relief and kisses her Child's head.  
"Okay , let's take care of that shall we?" She sits up and can't help chuckle as Rindy climbs over Therese once she releases her hold. 

Therese giggles and then watches as Carol takes Rindy's hand and leads her out of the bedroom.


	42. Chapter 42

Carol lights up another cigarette. 

She hated this. Hated just sitting around and waiting. Not knowing who killed her ex husband and why. Hated not feeling safe in her own home or anywhere for that matter. Hated not being with Therese. 

She looks at the clock above the mantle once again. Time was going by so slowly. It wasn't even noon yet and Carol was on edge. Her leg that was crossed over the other , bouncing as she takes long draws of her cigarette. Ashing into the ashtray that's quickly filling with butts.

"I think we better switch to tea now." Abby glances towards the phone that hasn't made a sound before picking up the empty cups and heading towards the kitchen.

Lucy sighs heavily as she looks up from where she's on the floor playing checkers with Rindy to the silent blonde sitting on the couch and puffing away on yet another cigarette. She had lost count the number of cigarettes Carol had gone through now or the number of times she had let Rindy win.

Rindy has her tongue stuck out to the side as she concentrates on her next move. Her aunt Abby's friend , Lucy , teaching her how to play and she was slowly getting the hang of it.

The phone suddenly ringing making everyone jump. 

Lucy gulps before scrambling to her feet and watching as her girlfriend picks up the phone. 

Abby looks at her lover and nods , holding the phone out. "It's John."

Carol stubs out her cigarette and watches and listens as Lucy takes the phone from Abby. She takes a deep breath and places a shaky hand over her heart.


	43. Chapter 43

Carol pounds on her neighbours door with all her might.

It finally opens to reveal Tommy Tucker who doesn't look at all surprised to see the blonde at his door. 

"Where's the tapes you son of a bitch?" She throws five hundred dollars at his chest.

The tall , slim man pushes the thin frame glasses up his nose and picks up the tapes sitting on the small table by the door and holds them out. "I had nothing to do with your ex husband's death."

Carol snatches the tapes from the young man's hand. "Not directly , no." The blonde scoffs. "But you were apart of it. It was because of you his dead." She snarls out.

"No ma'am. I was just doing what Mr Aird hired me to do. To gather evidence of a relationship between Miss Belivet and yourself."

Carol shoves the tapes into her handbag. "Just stay the hell away from us." 

"Just so you know , my wife and I are not moving out ." Mr Tucker states with no emotion. 

Carol's blue eyes burn with rage and tears. "You goddamn son of a bitch." The angery blonde then turns and strides away before she does something she will later regret.


	44. Chapter 44

Therese heads for her pick up but stops when she hears a honk.   
Frowning she turns her head and see's Carol's car parked on the road with the blonde inside. "Carol." She hurries across the school yard and into her love's car. "I've been so worried about you and Rindy." She admits while shutting the door.

Carol smiles sadly at the young teacher. "We're fine angel. Rindy is with Abby and Lucy."

"Did you get the phone call from the police officer looking into the case.?" Therese searchers Carol's smokey blue eyes. Wishing she could read the blondes mind.

Carol nods her head. "Yes." She then puts the car into drive. "Let's go for a drive."


	45. Chapter 45

Carol pulls the car over once they reach a little secluded area and she shuts off the engine and keeps her gaze straight ahead. "Harge had hired a private detective to gather evidence of a relationship between us. I believe you met him yesterday. Along with his...wife." The older woman then shakes her head.

Therese blinks rapidly trying to process what Carol is saying. Her eyes then go wide. "Your new neighbours."

Carol nods her head and sighs heavily. She shifts in the driver's seat and reaches across , taking the younger woman's hand.  
"Someone however knew about this and was trying to blackmail Harge. That if Harge didn't pay him for his silence he was going to come to me with the information."

Therese squeezes Carol's hand. "Who? Is that the person who killed Harge?"

Carol's eyes start to burn and she reaches out with her free hand to cup Therese cheek. "Do you remember Harge mentioned a man named Hank?"

"Hank?" Therese repeats the name with forrowered brows. Trying to search her brain. Remembering the time Rindy's father had shown up at the classroom. "Hank , that boy's father. The boy who threw the baseball at your head and then got a pat on the back for it.....that man who was smirking." Therese swallows hard and pushes her face into Carol's hand before pressing her lips into her palm. "Oh Carol. I'm so sorry."

The older woman takes a deep breath and shakes her head.  
"This is not your fault Therese. Don't you ever blame yourself for this. Harge should of just left well enough alone. To just let us be. Then maybe.... Carol swallows hard and leans forward. Wrapping her arms around the younger woman with tears in her eyes. "They have Hank behind bars angel and I have the tapes from that son of a bitch."

Therese burries her face into Carol's hair and just holds the woman she loves. Trying not to feel guilty but she was finding it hard.


	46. Chapter 46

Carol pulls back and kisses Therese softly. "I love you Therese.  
Remember that darling. The only regret I have is walking away from you." She then kisses the younger woman again but this time firmer and longer. 

Therese threads her fingers through gold hair and whimpers into the kiss as she presses back. 

"Therese." Carol breaths out hotly over the younger woman's lips. "I need to move out of that apartment and away from that building. It seems the detective and his wife are staying......... I was hoping , perhaps you would want to come live with me and Rindy. That we could find something suitable together." She searches surprised crystal green eyes.

"You want us to live together...as a family?" Therese can't help the bright smile that spreads across her face and her head nodding eagerly. "Of course Carol , I love you so much and Rindy. There's nothing I would want more."

Carol pulls Therese in for a passionate kiss and holds the younger woman against her body. "You have no idea how happy you have made me darling in all this mess and heartache. I only prey Rindy will be alright and that I can be there for her through all this." She caresses the younger woman's cheek

Therese nods her head and exhales loudly. "We better go so you can get back to her."

Carol smiles sadly and nods. "I'll drive you back to the school darling."


	47. Chapter 47

Abby opens the door for her friend who walks into the house carrying a suitcase in each hand. "What happened?"

Carol shakes her head and places the two suitcases down as Abby shuts the door. "I have the tapes but it seems the detective and his wife are staying there... permanently."

"Mommy!!Mommy!!." Rindy run's to her mother who picks her up.

Carol kisses her daughter's cheek and squeezes her tightly.

Abby swallows hard and reaches for the bags. "I'll take these to the guest room."

Carol looks at her friend with sadness but smiles. "Thank you."

Abby nods and winks.


	48. Chapter 48

Therese went into work everyday and everyday she looked at the empty desk and chair and would suddenly be reminded of Rindy and carol. She would start to lose herself until one of the kids eventually pulled her back.

Then once the school day was finished , the young teacher would get in her faded pick up and drive home and listen to some music as she prepared dinner for herself and then when eight o'clock finally came she would be by the phone in the hall , waiting for Carol's call. 

They would talk about how their day went and how much they missed the other.  
The dread of the approaching funeral and being around Harge's family and friends. The worry for Rindy. The anxiety of the grandparents. The hope and joys of their future together.

Having decided it would be best not to see each other till after the funeral and everything had settled with the lawyer's.

The night before the funeral was the hardest and tears were shed on both ends and they talked longer than usual. Neither one of them wanting to hang up the phone and end the call.

"I love you Carol." Therese wipes the tears from her cheeks.  
"We will be together soon."

Carol closes her eyes and brushes her lips against the mouthpiece of the phone. "I love you my angel... Sweet dreams." She then reluctantly ends the call by placing the phone back on the receiver. Therese closes her eyes hearing the line disconnect. "Sweet dreams Carol." She then hangs up the phone and slowly heads back up to her lonely apartment for the fifth night in a row .


	49. Chapter 49

Carol , who's watery blue eyes are hidden behind her sunglasses, holds her daughter's hand. Watching with sadness as Rindy places the white rose on her father's coffin before it's slowly lowered into the ground.

Rindy wraps her arm around her mother's legs and burries her little wet face into the black skirt. Her tears soaking into the material.

Jennifer looks from the open grave her son is being placed in and looks down at her granddaughter. She places a hand on top of her little head and caresses her hair. Fresh tears welling and escaping but she fight's the sobs that wants to break free. "Please don't take her away from me Carol. She's all I have left of Hargess now."

Carol swallows hard and blinks through the tears.

~~

Abby hands her friend a glass of Rye and sits down beside her on the couch.

"Thank you." Carol quickly brings the glass to her red lips and takes a mouthful of alcohol. 

The brunette watches her longtime friend with worry. "Well?"

Carol sighs heavily and rubs her tired red eyes. "He left his house, the holiday house , the car , the boat and all his investments to me including his share of the company." She then smiles softly at her friend who's been dying to know ever since she and Rindy walked through the door. "Plus half a million dollars."

Abby releases the breath she had been holding. She had thought for sure Carol was going to be cut out of the will. They both did. "I guess he never got around to updating it. Thank fuck for that." She then down's her own drink.

Carol takes a sip of her drink and swirls what's left in her glass. "The rest of the money , it's Rindy's. A trust fund when she turns eighteen." 

Abby nods her head and takes a deep breath. "That's good. That's really good Carol." The brunette then exhales the breath loudly. "I need another drink and a cigarette." She stands back up and moves to the bar.

"I'm going to sell the holiday house and the car." Carol states before finishing her drink. "I have another place in mind." Her eyes start to twinkle.


	50. Chapter 50

Therese snatches the phone off the hook. "Carol."

The older woman smiles into the phone. "My angel. I was so tempted to just get in the car and drive to you."

Therese smiles sadly. "I miss you...but I understand Carol."

The blonde run's her fingers through her locks. "Therese , Harge... I own the house now. Rindy's home."

Therese swallows hard. "So , you're moving in?" 

"We are Therese. It's going to be our new home angel. I know it's not what we talked about." Carol takes a deep breath. "But I think it's the right thing to do. Rindy has already been through so much.... But of course we will redecorate darling. Everything except for Rindy's room. I want it to feel like our home and for you and Rindy to be as comfortable as possible."

"Carol , I......" Therese runs a hand through her hair and takes a deep breath. "When can I see it?" 

The older woman breaths a sigh of relief. "I need to get a few things sorted first. I need to get the things moved out of my apartment and into the house. Decide what's staying and what's going.... would next weekend be alright darling?" 

Therese nods her head. "Sure." She then shrugs her shoulders even though her lover can't see.

Carol chews on her lip. "We can talk paint or wallpaper. We can shop for furniture together and you , you can decide Therese because like I said. I want it to feel like it's your home as well darling." 

Therese sighs heavily. "I'm just...I guess it's a lot to take in right now. I was really looking forward to finding something together....but you're right. Rindy has been through a lot." The younger woman then smiles sadly. "Will I see you tomorrow morning at school?" 

Carol smiles warmly. "Of course."


	51. Chapter 51

"Miss Belivet!" Rindy run's into the classroom and Therese picks up the happy little girl. Glade to see the twinkle back in her grey , blue eyes considering what she's just been through.

"The class just hasn't been the same without you sweetheart. Welcome back." The young woman smiles sweetly.

Rindy pokes her teachers dimple and giggles. "Mommy said you missed me."

Carol walks into the classroom shaking her head. "Somebody left me in the dust , she was that excited to see you."

Therese blushes as she sees the woman she loves moving towards her and Rindy. She wants to reach out and wrap her arm around Carol and pull her in close and kiss her passionately. "Good morning." 

"Good morning." Carol gives a sad smile and wink. Wishing she could embrace the younger woman and never let her go.  
"Well , I will leave you both to it then." She rubs behind her ear.

Therese looks longingly at Carol but nods her head and watches as the older woman turns and walks slowly out of the classroom leaving her and Rindy alone.

"Miss Belivet , will you read me bedtime stories when you live with me and Mommy?" Rindy plays with her teachers hair.

Therese blinks in surprise and looks at the smiling child. "Mommy told you I was moving into your home?"

"No , I heard Mommy talking to Aunt Abby." Rindy admits softly and searches her teachers bright green eyes. "She wants you to live with us. She wants you to be my Mommy to. Will you be my Mommy Miss Belivet?"

Therese swallows hard and kisses Rindy's cheek. "Oh sweetheart." She fight's the tears as she holds the child tightly to her. "Nothing would make me happier then to be your Mommy, but you can't tell anyone okay. They won't understand. Only aunt Abby and aunt Lucy will understand."

Rindy nods her little head. "Okay Miss Belivet." She then leans into her teachers ear. "Mommy."

Therese closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.


	52. Chapter 52

Carol knocks on the apartment door and shifts nervously. When it opens to reveal the confused younger woman she takes a deep breath. "Your landlady let me in." She then steps across the threshold and reaches out for Therese while shutting the door behind her. Her lips smashing against her lover's and fingers threading through chestnut hair. 

Therese moans and her hands roam over the older woman's body and she starts moving backwards into the apartment. 

"Oh god how I've missed you my angel." Carol pants moving her lips to Therese jaw and throat. Her fingers moving to the buttons on the younger woman's shirt. 

~~

Therese sighs in contentment while running her fingers down her lover's arm and back up again and kisses a hard rosey pink nipple. "I love you."

Carol hums and kisses the top of younger woman's head. "I love you."

Therese threads their fingers together and she closes her eyes.  
"Rindy heard you talking to Abby about me."

Carol swallows hard and she squeezes a shoulder.  
"What exactly did her little ears hear?"

"That you want me to live with you....and be her other Mommy."

Carol exhales loudly. "That child of mine." She shakes her head.  
"Therese , I know all this is sudden and that Rindy is your student..I understand if this is all too much , too soon."

Therese lifts her head and searches sad blue eyes "I'm just worried Carol... she's so young and it's going to be hard for her. Me being her teacher at school and then being a parent at home. She's going to get confused... And what would happen if people found out she has two Mommy's? How is it going to look , me , a teacher living with a student and her mother."

Tears well in Carol's eyes. "I don't know."

Therese kisses her lover's red lips. "I think it might be best I look for another job."

Carol blinks in surprise and then shakes her head. "Darling.....

She's cut off by Therese lips.

"It's the only way this is going to work Carol. If I have to choose between being with you and Rindy or my job. It's going to be you and Rindy always. I can get another job Carol."

Tears escape and roll down the older woman's temples. She cups the back of Therese heads and brings their lips back together.


	53. Chapter 53

Rindy pulls her new mother and now ex teacher by the hand into the house. She couldn't wait for Therese to move in so they could be a family.

Therese giggles trying to keep up with the excited child , her daughter. She looks around the house. Trying to take in as much as she can. She couldn't help feel excited herself now that she was actually here and seeing the house for the first time. Already getting idea's.

Carol can't keep the smile off her face as she walks up behind her lover and wraps her arms around the smaller woman. Nuzzling a ear. "Welcome home darling." She brushes her lips tenderly against the outer shell of the ear. "Well , one of our home's." The older woman then smirks.

Rindy looks up grinning at her two Mommy's. Her blue , grey eyes twinkling.

Therese blinks a few times , not understanding. "Carol?" She slowly turns in her lover's arms after releasing Rindy's little hand. "What do you mean one of our home's?. I thought you were going to sell the vacation house."

"I am darling." Carol locks her arms around the love of her life. "But I went ahead and purchased a property." The older woman takes in a deep breath and holds it. "Therese , your little safe haven. It's yours my angel." She then releases her breath.

Therese eyes go wide and they start tearing up. "No , Ours." She then place's a arm around her life partner and the other around her daughter , pulling her closer.

Carol's chin trembles and she drops her head down against her soulmates. "Ours." She breaths out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So , this is the end my friends. Sorry it took so long. I wasn't sure how to finish it but I think this is it. It has been a absolute pleasure and wonderful experience. Thank you for all your support and warmth.❤️❤️❤️❤️  
> Sincerely , Stranger 
> 
> (V)


End file.
